The Heart of a Champion
by metallicababy55
Summary: Jacob is The young Rookie Pitcher for the Philadelphia Phillies. Nessie is a teen pageant winner with a secret double life. Both teens have a hidden struggle inside of them that can only be solved by each other. Better than it sounds
1. Home Opener

**THE LONGEST A/N IN THE WORLD: Alright so here is the low down on what's happening. My "Wonderful" Beta and I came up with assets that could be added to this story to make it so much better. However we have to fix a couple of things. First off Clary is being switched to the Bella we all know and love. Which means Bella is now Nessie's best friend and the girl who is taking ball girl Bella's role is Tanya. No, Tanya is not a bad person in this fanfic like she is in 98% of them. The second thing is the introduction of a new character. His name is Phiz. He is based off of three guys in my life who I would do anything for: my Beta, and my friends Kev and Jem. All three have helped me more than words can say so this is my way of saying thanks. So I took each of their own unique characteristics and my favorite qualities and mashed them into one character. So here is a little bit on Phiz and more will be revealed in the story. His full name is Phineas and he is Nessie's next door neighbor. They've known each other since infancy. He is tall and very thin. He is an avid swimmer and loves to surf. He also is a big baseball fan. He dyes his hair every color according to his mood. He is also a fabulous artist and holds within him a secret only Nessie knows. I don't own twilight or the Phillies truth be told if I owned either of them I would not be writing on Fanfic. Also the views and idea in this story are strictly my own If you don't like it so what I'm one of those people who could care less if you flame or not (bring on the fire). I'm a huge Phillies and Jacob Phan (fan for those who do not speak in the Philly tongue). So here is my story. The Heart of a Champion. EVERYONE IS HUMAN (duh we can't have vampires in the Majors) and SEMI-OOC. **

**Jacob's POV:**

The idea of being a player in the major leagues was never a new concept to me. Even before I was born I knew I was destined for the MLB. All during her pregnancy my mom wore baseball affiliated clothing, growing up my father Billy and I would watch every game. I was the star pitcher on my grade school and high school baseball teams. I was accepted into UCLA where I began as the left fielder. In my freshman year a scout for the Philadelphia Phillies noticed my potential and offered me the chance of a lifetime, to warm up with the team during spring training.

A couple days into training the manager Charlie Manuel offered me a spot on the team. And so began my career as the rookie pitcher for the Phillies. I was welcomed onto the team by all the players. The first game of spring training was against the Los Angeles Dodgers. I "took the baseball world by storm" as many sport stations put it. I pitched the entire game with one hundred and three pitches, eighty-three of them being strikes. In the offensive position I was as golden as defense hitting my fist Major league grand-slam. My team won seventeen to one. I not only gained the acceptance of Phillies fans everywhere but also the nickname 'No take Back Black.'

That was two months ago. Today was April 13. The home opener for the Philadelphia Philllies against no other than our longtime rivals the New York Mets. I was warming up on the mount when I saw her. I walked over to Carlos Ruiz the catcher of the game.

"Who is that?" I asked looking over to the petite strawberry blond who was clad in the typical wear of the Phillies ball girls; a Red and white pinstriped jersey identical to the teams and matching pinstripe shorts.

"Who the ball girl?" he asked, getting a nod from me in reply. "I think her name is Tanya, don't get to mooshey though, according to _Sports Illustrated_ she is taken by Edward Cullen,"

That name was familiar to everyone in baseball. Edward Cullen was as much as a girl player as he was a baseball player.

"Besides you are nineteen and young, she is twenty-one and well not as young,"

"Are you saying I have no chance with her?" I said holding back a laugh.

"More like would you really want a chance with her?"

"I'm going to talk to her,"

"You do that and tell me how well that goes over," I grinned and walked toward her seat on the left field foul line.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black," I said causing her to turn around.

"Hi, Tanya," she replied smiling. "You are the new pitcher the Phillies picked up, right?"

"That would be me,"

"Tani, baby," a familiar male voice boomed from behind me. I turned around and lo and behold Edward Cullen, the bronze-haired green eyed outfielder for the Mets. He walked over to the strawberry blond girl and kissed the side of her face. "Are you ready to lose yet another home opener, rookie?" he asked straightening his ugly gray jersey. His words stung like venom to me.

I sighed before looking at him, "Your team is one to talk. Besides, you and I both know how the season usually plays out,"

"We'll see about that," he said smirking,

"Yes we will," I said with a glare. "I've got to go warm up, it was nice talking to you Tani," I said mocking him before walking back to Ruiz.

"So?" he said making his way to me,

"I have a good feeling about today," I grinned throwing a breaking ball to him.

"Hello and welcome to Citizens Bank Ball Park," Tom McCarthy the announcer of the game began his voice echoing through the stadium. His voice served as a cue to us that it was time for the Mets to have the field and warm up. We exited as the crowed cheered. "After a long winter, baseball season will have it official start, so watch as our own Philadelphia Phillies," more cheers, "take on the New York Mets," the crowed booed.

After a half hour Tom McCarthy's voice announced the beginning of the game by the welcoming the St. Hubert's chorus as the singers for the National Anthem. I took off my cap and turned around to the American Flag in the back of the park. After he introduced the players it was time for the game to begin.

Cole pitched the first two innings giving up three runs in the first but recovering in the second and third innings. Joe Blanton kept the game four to one with the Mets winning for the next five innings. The eighth inning I pitched. I struck the first two player out on strikes however when Edward was up to bat I lost my concentration. Envy and rage overcame me and the first two pitches I threw almost hit him. Ruiz called a time out and walked over to me placing his glove over his face.

"Concentrate, do not walk him. One more out concentrate," I nodded taking his advice to heart. He slapped my back and ran back to home plate crouched down and nodded. I threw a 95 mile per hour curve ball at him. Strike One. The next pitch was a slider he swung and missed strike two. The next pitch was sure to get him out a fast ball he swung and hit a pop up to center field. Shane Victorino caught it and the inning was over.

I sat in the dugout awaiting my chance to bat. When I was up, there where three men on base, Rollins, Utley and Howard, if I could hit a homer we would take the lead five to four. I took a deep breath as Sean Green threw a fast ball, I swung and it fouled out of play Tanya caught it and gave it to a boy about the age of six that was sitting near her, she was so sweet and caring-

"Strike 1" the umpire called. Crap I need to focus. I watched as the ball came to me and hit it with everything I had. It flew on to the center field upper deck. The liberty bell rang symbolizing my homerun. The crowd cheered for me as I rounded the bases this is what I loved the most about the game, feeling like a rock star and saving the game.

I met the other players at home plate and was congratulated with high fives. It wasn't long till "lights out" Lidge finished the game leaving it five to four. I was dubbed Chevrolet player of the game and Shane Victorino came out of the dugout with his plate of shaving cream and smashed it in my face, a tradition he did for every player given this title.

We lined up out of good sportsman ship and slapped the other players hands, however when I got to Edward he glared at me and I returned the glare. I went to the locker room got a shower and dressed in a casual outfit dark jeans and a black t-shirt and a shorts jacket overtop. I waited in the dug out for Ruiz and the others.

That was when I witnessed the inevitable. Tanya was dressed in jeans and a blue tank top walking next to Edward who had his hand around her hip. He handed her something and when she held it up I knew what it was. A small autographed Mets Jersey with his name on the back, she put it on a perfect fit for a girl as small as she was. She smiled before standing on tip toes to kiss him.

"Did I not tell you, young blood," Ruiz said calling me by my nickname the team dubbed me. "Just give up, that's one thing in baseball you can let slip by you,"

"That's the problem when you start out in the League so young you need to find a girl it is hard to know who's real when you have money and looks," Jimmy Rollins said walking toward us.

"You'll find someone," Chase Utley said patting my shoulder.

"If Cole here can find someone you can too," Ryan Howard joked elbowing Cole Hamels the other young pitcher.

"Your nineteen, already playing for the Majors, and six-foot-two and tan to top it off. What girl wouldn't want that?" Shane Victorino said encouragingly.

"Not Bella apparently," Jimmy joked, causing everyone to shoot daggers at him.

I rolled my eyes before fishing my keys out of my pocket. "I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow, young blood," They called to me as I made my way to the garage.

"Don't worry one day you'll be old enough to go to the bars with us," Jimmy called.

"I can't wait," I laughed climbing into my white Audi R8. I owned a house in New Jersey much like all Philadelphian sports players did. I blared my radio as I made my way home.

I walked up to my door stalling before opening it. My house was enormous and resembled a house one would most likely find in Los Angeles. It had a three car garage, four marble steps lead to the large double doors four white pillars decorated the entrance. I opened the door and sighed.

Maybe they are right, I need someone to share this house with, and it is too big and vast for only one person. Jamie Moyer has the life I want, a loving wife and loving children, however his was obtained earlier. Maybe joining the majors at such a young age wasn't the greatest of ideas. I thought to myself as I hung up my coat in the foyer closet.

I walked into the kitchen. It was large like the rest of the house, with its white marble counters, a large island with pots and pans that were rarely used hanging above. I walked over to the cup boarded, took out a cup and walked over to the refrigerator filling my glass with water before turning off the kitchen light and walking downstairs to the entertainment room.

I sighed turning on the light illuminating the room. To the left was a billiards table with the Phillies insignia on the table and balls, above it were matching hanging lights, and a matching clock hung on the wall. In the corner was a Pac Man game machine, and jukebox. To the right was a build in home theater with a large black leather wrap around couch, a Phillies afghan was draped over the back, my grandmother had made it for me the day I made the team.

I sat down on the couch with the remote and flipped through the channels on my big scream before settling on the show _CSI: Miami_ and eventually dozing off into dream world.

_I was alone at the ball park millions of empty seats around me. The dugout abandoned the clouds above the stadium were gray and threatening. I was standing on the pitcher's mount looking up into the upper deck. When I turned my attention toward left field I saw a shape, at first I thought it was Shane or Raul, but as it approached I noted the it was a she and although from her neck up was shadowed by the cap she wore I could tell she was beautiful. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug. She had to have been no taller than five foot five, however, before I could remove her hat the bright lights of the stadium went on startling me from my dream. _

I looked at my phone it was eleven in the morning, I fell asleep on my coach and had to be at the stadium in an hour. What a great day this was shaping out to be, I groaned before getting up.

**Nessie's P.O.V.: **

"Come on Ness, just pick one we're gonna be late," Phiz said sitting on my bed obviously bored with my tenth wardrobe change of the hour.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" I said looking at my friend whose hair was currently dyed crimson red with white pin striped.

"Nessie!" My father called from the bottom of the steps interrupting Phiz's opinion .

"Yes dad!" I yelled back as I held the two jerseys up to myself deciding on which one to wear. To most girls these two jerseys look identical. However, to me they couldn't be different. True their white and red pinstripe designs were indistinguishable however the player on the back was different. Today was the Philadelphia Phillies opening day and I was deciding on which teammate to sport today the veteran pitcher Jamie Moyer or the rookie pitcher Jacob Black.

"Nessie! I'm going to tap Mac, I'll be home soon," He called up the steps.

"Alright dad," I yelled back settling on the newbie jersey. Setting the jersey on the bed with the rest of my outfit, I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathroom. After my shower I got dressed throwing on my jean shorts, red converse, and blue tank top and Jacob Black jersey. After I got dressed, I walked over to my vanity. It was a gaudy thing that my mother had insisted that I have. I looked at my makeup selection, and choose an electric blue. Smiling, I applied it liberally.

"Can I borrow some of that," Phiz said already knowing my response, standing up and walking over to me and began to rummage through my make up bag. He pulled out a bottle of glitter and patted himself down.

My mother, Rosalie tried her best to get me into girlie things like beauty pageants. However that wasn't exactly what my father Emmett had I mind. He wanted me into sports. Their big compromise was allowing me to watch sports to satisfy my dad and annual beauty pageants for my mom. I think it goes without saying I prefer my dad's world over my mothers. Screaming at a TV is one hundred times more fun than wearing princess gowns and answering stupid world peace questions. I straightened my curly dirty blond hair, put it in a pony tail and put on my red baseball cap on pulling my pony tail through the hole in the back.

"You know, it's kinda sad that people don't know. I mean you make it so obvious," I said eyeing him and laughing as he hip checked me off my stool.

"You know how I feel about that,"

"I know I was just messing,"

"I know you were but if you ever get mad at me I don't want that to be the thing all over the school newspaper,"

"I don't think Bella would let that happen," I said watching his eyes roll.

"Nessie, are you ready?" my mom's voice asked as she walked into my room. She was wearing jeans and a new Phillies shirt, her platinum blond hair was down in loose curls around her face. "You are not going out looking like that young lady,"

"Mom it is a baseball game not the Academy Awards," I groaned applying red eyeliner.

"You look like a clown,"

"So? Look at Phiz, he's the epitome of Clown University," I asked looking at her and then at Phiz trying to muffle a laugh.

"So! So!" she repeating her tones gaining strength.

"Nessie you look great," my father said putting at hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Thanks dad," I said smiling.

"I can never win with you can I?" she asked looking at my dad.

"We had an agreement and whenever Nessie isn't competing in Grown-Up Dress Up Time, she is allowed to dress however she wants,"

"I didn't think she would do this!" she pointed to my face. "It looks like Picasso threw up!"

"I think it looks great," He said nodding at me. "She is being creative,"

"Creative!" a groan escaped from her, "I give up!" she said before storming out of the room.

My father and I just stared at each other before he broke the silence.

"Don't worry, she is just stressed,"

"What is it this time?" Phiz asked flopping back down on the bed.

"One of the women she is designing a dress for made her redo the entire dress, and the wedding is in a month,"

"Oh, that would make her flip," My mother is a wedding dress designer. I remember when I was little she would leave her sketches on the table and I would draw on them. Even I had to admit her dresses were awesome. She also designed all my stage clothes for pageants from the ball gown to the swim suit. She was the mastermind behind my winnings. I guess it also has something to do because her Miss Universe title expired fifteen years ago. I sighed before dropping the bomb I intended on dropping soon, "Dad, I don't want to do pageants anymore,"

"You know how your mom will take that," he said giving me a look of doubt.

"Daddy, please, you and I both know what I really want, what my real passion is,"

"Yes, but your mother will never understand,"

I sighed, "Most girls on my team all had their mom come to at least one game except for me, and I have to tip-toe around her to do the one thing I want to do,"

"Nessie, even if your mom knew you played softball and knew how great you were at it she would never accept it nor would she go to a game,"

"True,"

"Besides the Miss Teen USA shebang is coming up. Your mother will be very upset if you quit now,"

"I guess you are right," I said looking over to the white shelf that hung over my bed. It was lined with the trophies I've won since I was three. "But after this one it's over I'm quitting. I'll be eighteen soon,"

"Don't remind me," he said as we walked out of the room.

"Don't forget to pick up Bella," I called from the back seat of my dad's red Jeep wrangler.

"I won't honey," he said looking through the rearview mirror.

Bella was my best friend apart from Phiz. She lived with her father Charlie in the same housing development as us.

**Flash back**

We met at the community playground when she first moved to Philadelphia from upstate New York, she was six I was five and a half. Before we became the friends we were today, she was a New York Met's fan and the two of us were rivals.

It was that one summer when we were seven that we called it truce. We were riding our scooter through the sprinkler in playground, her in a Mets shirt Phiz and I in our Phillies shirts, when the 'bad boy group' as they called themselves started picking on her and took the Phillies/Mets rivalry too far. They threw her off her scooter and to the ground and while they were at it, they threw every insult they had at her. Mike Newton the leader of the 'bad boy group' was the first to open his mouth. "Hey Eric, what do you call a Mets fan?" he asked to Eric Yorkie his right hand man.

"I don't know Mike what?" he replied kicking Bella in her side. When she cried from the impact of the kick was where I drew the line, it doesn't matter what team someone roots for no matter how bad they were, this was not the spirit of baseball.

"Stupid that's what," he replied getting ready to kick her other side. However before his foot could meet her side I used my leg to stop the blow. "Nessie you shouldn't be hanging with trash like her. Go back to New York," he spat in her face.

"Mike that's enough!" I said putting my foot down. I looked over to Phiz then down to Bella.

"She's a Mets fan, she trash, no she's worse than trash," he said before I punched him in the face making his nose bleed.

"She might be a Mets fan, but she is my friend," I glared at Eric. "And if you want to look like Mike here I dare you to keep talking trash about her," Eric backed away turning when Mike did and ran in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping her off the ground.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what? If you were okay, yes I meant it,"

"No, I'm fine. Did you really mean what you said when you said we are friends,"

"Yea, that's what we are right?"

"Yea, I guess you are right," she said smiling.

"Do you want to get ice cream?" I asked pointing to the truck that was coming to a slow stop at the entrance to the playground.

"Sure,"

**End Flashback **

From that day on we became closer than ever. She eventually traded in her Mets attire for something more suitable for the city of Philadelphia and became like a sister to me. She attended every one of my pageants along with Phiz and never made fun of me. She played catcher to my pitching and always leant an ear when I needed to vent. She was my cold remedy in the dead of winter, my lifesaver, when I needed her I knew I could count on her.

"Hey Nessie," a familiar voice called breaking me out of my revere.

"Hey Bella," I gave her a hug as we pulled away. She was wearing a Phillies shirt we picked up as a joke one day in the mall. It had the Phillie Phanatic chasing Mr. Met with the World Series Flag that said 'Two years and running' and jean shorts with blue converse high tops.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hale," she called to my parents.

"Hi sweetie," they called back.

"Thank you again for taking me,"

"No problem Bella, you should know by now with my job I get season tickets," My dad worked for Jeep one of the main sponsors of Major League baseball. "Beside Bella, you are practically family to us," She blushed from his compliment.

"Phiz," she said nodding. He returned her nod and forced a smile. My two friends have a history of arguing to no end so I made the edict that neither of them can converse without my consent especially when my parents were present.

We made it to the ball park and took our reserved spots. Field seats so close we could talk to Tanya the ball girl. We sat down just as Edward Cullen the Met's outfielder was kissing her.

"You suck!" Phiz shouted causing Edward to glare at him than look back at Tanya.

"Tanya you traitor!" Bella and I called at the same time. This time it was her turn to glare at us.

Once the game began we took our seat and interrogated Tanya between innings. She was an okay girl trying to get through College without financial aid. The only thing that irked us was the fact that Edward Cullen swept her off her feet.

"How can you like someone like that?" I asked looking over to Edward. "His ego is the only thing he has going for him,"

"He is more of a person than people like you give him credit for,"

"So he is a person I thought he was a vampire," she glared and ignored Bella, Phiz and I for the rest of the night.

"I think she hates us," Bella said as we exited the ballpark after our victory.

"Probably," I agreed. Bella looked back making sure my parents were far behind.

"So what is wrong with your mom?" she asked.

"What isn't?" I replied half sarcastic.

"She seems tenser today for some reason,"

"Some client didn't like the dress she originally designed for her and now she has to redo it all,"

"That sucks,"

"Yea but this isn't the first time she's had to redo a dress,"

"It could also be because of the pageant coming up, which reminds me, did you tell her about softball yet?"

"Absolutely, not!" I said glancing back to make sure my mom hadn't heard. "She would rip my head off if I tell her,"

"It's been almost four years. You are going to have to tell her sooner or later,"

"Later is the better option. At least till the next stupid pageant I have to be in is over,"

"I still can't believe you do those things,"

"Me neither,"

"Why do you go through again?"

"Because it was part of a deal my parents made and I also think my mom hasn't gotten over her 'Glory Days,'" Bella and Phiz both laughed knowing that was a very likely possibility.

We dropped Bella off and started to drive home when my mom started a conversation.

"I finished your ball gown yesterday for the Miss Teen USA pageant would you like to come to the studio to try it on?"

I groaned, "When?"

"Tomorrow if you do not have any plans,"

"What time?"

"Why does it matter?"

"There is a game tomorrow and I want to go,"

"You just went to a game can't you sit this one out?"

I groaned again, "Fine but I'm bringing Phiz and Clary and I'm making sure they are not on censor," Phiz grinned next to me.

"Is that all spoiled?"

"No, the game better be on and only on commercials can you make alterations to the dress,"

"Absolutely, not! I want a day with my little princess not some rug-rat sports brat,"

I groaned, "Dad,"

"Rose let her watch the game it isn't like she is asking to ruin your hard work,"

"I wish," I said under my breath looking out the window.

"I guess you are right," my mom caved. "You better be at my studio by ten o'clock young lady or I swear today's game will be he last game you ever see for a while," she threatened when the car stopped in the driveway.

"Alright mom," I said climbing out of the car and slamming the door. When Phiz was out I gripped his shirt b y the color. "Save me Psycho mom is crazy,"

"Ness, don't worry Clary and me will be there," he said wiggling out of my grip and hugging me. "Just think this is your last dress up time with your mom. At least pretend to have fun and enjoy it, if not for you, do it for her,"

I groaned before answering him, "Why do you have to be my conscience. Jiminy cricket, give me my best friend back,"

"Hence why I said it, I'm your friend. You know how much I wish to be you," I sighed knowing what he was getting at. "Live it up for me," I smiled before hugging him again.

"Although your advice is very cookie cutter, you're the best,"

"I know, so tomorrow bright and early,"

"Don't remind me," I groaned waving to him as I walked onto the porch and into my house.

**A/N: So long first chapter my Beta and I are aiming on getting at least six updates by the end of this holiday season! I think we can do it so Review, Message, whatever just let me know what you think! Opinions are always appreciated!!! **


	2. Philadelphia

**A/N: Alright So Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Kwaziggiziggizam whatever you celebrate around this time Happy/Merry it. Also if my writing seems angry in this chapter it's not anyone's fault I've just been in a bad mood recently and thanks to my Beta I've been feeling good enough to at least write. All I know is I can't wait for the end of February beginning of March, my trip to Florida, and My Brother Chip coming back from Iraq! Oh and Graduation! Because I need a life away from an all girl environment if it wasn't for my guy friends I probably would have died by now. I recommend everyone to get one! Alright well here's the Chapter you know what to do Read and Review. **

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up lying on the couch, the clock on the Television informing me it was eleven o'clock in the morning. "Shit," I yelled as though someone was around to hear me. It was the second game of the season and I was already late for the pre game practice.

I ran upstairs and got dress in gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Slipping on my worn out Nike's and grabbing my duffle bag or random stuff I bolted out the door.

I took my time crossing the bridge knowing the scolding I will receive from Charlie Manuel and the rest of the team. Blasting my stereo and going a little faster than the speed limit and made my way to the ball park. I zoned out crossing Broad Street and was brought back to reality by the loud horn of the red Jeep I almost hit.

The horn kept going off, and once it stopped a feminine voice shouted, "Move it asshole! Are you planning on sitting in the middle of the intersection all day?" 'Someone was irritated today' I thought to myself before proceeding to cross the intersection.

"Black, you're late," Lopes the first base coach said taking notice to me.

"Sorry I slept in,"

"You know the punishment for not showing up to practice," Charlie said coming onto the field. I lowered my head.

"It was my fault Char, last time I was over his house I changed his alarm and forgot to tell him. You know the Rookie prank," Cliff Lee said standing next to me.

"I'll let it slide this time, but Jake I expect that glitch to be fixed by tomorrow," he said walking away.

I walked with Cliff to the ball pen. "Thanks man, I owe you,"

"It was nothing. Besides we couldn't have you miss pitching a game," He said patting my shoulder before going to the opposite end I was and threw the ball at me.

Nessie POV:

I woke up and screamed at the clock, I have ten minutes to get down town, and to the dress shop before my mother had a cow. I got dressed quickly, and punched Bella's number into my cell phone in the process.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she answered sheepishly.

"Sorry to wake you, but we've gotta rocket,"

"Holy-" she started making me assume she saw the time too. I hung up and dialed Phiz and told him the same message. We met outside my red Jeep before handing my phone to him.

"Call Bella, tell here we are gonna be there in fifteen seconds," I said pulling out of my spot and speeding to her house.

"Geez are you gonna wait for me to call her," Phiz said holding the pone up to his ear.

"We're almost outside," he said into the phone before hanging up. I pulled up to her house in record time and honked the horn signaling her to get her butt out here. When she climbed in I gunned the gas and drove faster than I even thought my car could go.

"Slow down Ness, I value my life," Bella said from the back

"So do I, which is why I'm going this fast,"

"Ness, just tell your mom you hit traffic and slow down. I don't think she'll be happy if you get into an accident," Phiz said holding the handle on the door

"The two of you, stop worrying, I've got the car under control," I said looking over at both of them

"Nessie watch out," they both said in unison closing their eyes as I adverted my gaze back to the road in time to hit the break before colliding with a shiny black Audi R8.

"Am I dead yet?" Clary asked opening her eyes. I punched her playfully.

"No but I will be dead if this son of a gun doesn't move faster," I said holding the horn in.

"You have to lie off that; you're giving me a migraine," Phiz said.

"Move," I yelled hanging out my window. "Sorry, you know how _it _gets when I'm not on time," I said noticing the car sped away and proceeded to make my way to _Hale's Dress Boutique. _I parked in the back of the store and ran in to the front desk. "Hey Uncle Jasper, can you let my mom know I'm here," I said as he closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval before he lifted the desk phone.

"Rose you're daughter is here," he sighed into the phone. "I know, Rose, Calm down. If you think that's bad you should see what she's wearing," I looked down at my outfit, a pair of worn out ripped jeans and a Blue Phillies hoodie. "You may go up," he said when he hung up the phone. I rolled my eyes and climbed the steps Clary and Phiz following in pursuit.

"Young lady, you are twenty-two minutes and fifteen seconds late, do you realize that?" my mother yelled sensing my presence even before I opened the door. I cringed as Phiz shoved me into the room.

"Sorry, I hit traffic,"

"Nice try I checked the roads every three minutes, try another excuse,"

"Fine I had a near death experience," I said throwing my hands in the air.

"You're dress is hanging in the dressing room, go try it on,"

"Bella put ESPN on the pre-game show will be starting," I said throwing the remote at her. She caught it, and pointed it toward the TV when my mother snatched it out of her hand.

"I said you could watch the game if you were on time. You should know by now being tardy get's you nowhere in life,"

I groaned and stomped my way into the dressing room. "Bella, Phiz if you two wanna leave this place you can steal my keys I understand," I yelled from the inside of the small room.

"It's okay," they replied from outside. I walked out of the small room with the gown on. I had to admit it was beautiful; it was a gray blue green color and had intricate patterns over the emperor waist line.

"Ness you look so pretty," Bella said admiring the dress

"Fabulous," Phiz said.

"Bella if you want to be in the pageant, I'll make you a dress too," my mom said appreciating her work. I looked over to Phiz who looked jealous.

"I think I'll pass," she replied smiling.

"Will you be coming to this one?"

"Only for support,"

"You are such a good friend,"

"I'll be there," Phiz said. "Always have, always will," he said glaring at Bella.

"I know Phineas, the two of you are better friends than she can ask for, "

"I know she is which is why we should put the TV because I don't want my friends to be miserably bored like I'm," I said climbing on the circular stage set in front to three mirrors.

"Oh alright, Bella, Phineas, you can watch the television. However turn it to a level in which it is only audible to you. This one has to sulk in thins miserable place," I looked over to Bella with pleading eyes she nodding at me and took the batteries out of the remote after turning ESPN on and turned the batteries so they were not in right.

"The volume isn't working Ms. Hale," she said acting like she was struggling. My mom rolled her eyes before walking over to me with pins in her mouth. I mouthed a thank you before turning to my refection. Most girls would think of themselves as royalty when they are in dresses like this, not me. I feel out of my element, not to mention out of the century.

"Mom, I respect that you like long flowy dresses but please, this isn't the renaissance can I at least have a tea length dress," I said using the very little dress talk I actually knew.

"Absolutely not, now stand up straight and look in the mirror," I watched looked at Bella's mocking reflection in the mirror and was temped to shoot her the 'friendly finger' however mom being my mom pulled the dress tighter stopping me from any and all movement. "How did you loose all this weight missy? I distinctfully remember each measurement I took leave some room for weight lose not this much,"

"Increase of cardio," I shrugged knowing the three miles of intense running for softball and the tight schedule I was on were the culprits.

"Well, you should stop I don't want to have to take in the dress before you go onstage," she said with three pins hanging from her mouth.

"Yea anorexic chick, eat a cheeseburger," Bella said sitting on the chair facing the television with the tray of sweets Jasper probably brought up a while ago on her lap.

"She's not you who could eat an entire pizza single handedly in one sitting," Phiz said stealing a donut from the tray.

"That's talent,"

"Phiz, Bella, that's enough," I said glaring at the two of them.

"That's what friends are for. To tell you when you have a problem and," Bella said walking over to me with a giant chocolate chip cookie and putting it in my mouth. "Diagnose it," I took the cookie out of my mouth before replying,

"Can I a least have a drink?"

"You're getting crumbs on the dress," My mom said with a bitter tone.

I was about to snap but Sarge's voice distracted me. The game was starting and the Star Spangled Banner was currently being sung. Jacob Black walked onto the field after the senior citizen's of Philadelphia choir left the field. I sighed, "Ah he is so adorable,"

"He's got a nice butt," Bella said.

"That too,"

"Yes he does," Phiz said causing everyone to eye him. "I'm kidding,"

"Rubbish, the two of you do not need a man that plays in dirt for a living," my mom said causing both of us to roll our eyes.

**Jake's POV: **

I walked over to the mount after the Senior Citizen's sung the National Anthem.

"I'm surprised none of them had a life threatening issue," Ruiz said walking over to me.

"Do they normally?" I asked.

"Yea last year they had one man who had bronchitis sing and it all went down hill from there,"

"Oh," I said thankful that nothing like that happened.

"Now let's get this game started," he said slapping my back. Today was the day we'd verse the New York Yankees, our bitter World Series rivals in a rematch. Although I've never personally played them, there was a fire burning in me to demolish this game. And that's just what I planned on doing.

**Nessie POV:**

"I swear they're all on steroids," I said sitting down next to Bella after getting redressed and watching the game.

"Yeah, there is no way they are that big without some kind of drug in them," Bella replied.

"I agree," Phiz said eyes attached to the screen too

It was currently the top of the ninth. Black was pitching A-Rod was up to bat with no men on base, two outs, three balls and no strikes. The score currently was three to four, to close for comfort.

"He's a scumbag," I said. "And Black won't let him get far," I said watching as Black threw a breaking ball for strike one. Phiz gripped my hand tightly.

"He's making me nervous, that pitch was cutting it close in the strike zone," he said still looking at the screen.

"He's got this," I said noticing the change in his stance go from nervous to confident.

"He's gonna get him with this one," Bella said smiling as Jacob brought his leg up to his chest and threw a nine-nine mile per hour fastball. Phiz let his grip relax and smiled.

"The next one will send us home," I said fishing my keys from my pocket. Jacob nodded to Ruiz and smiled before placing his gloved hand over his face, getting into stance and throwing another breaking ball and ending the game.

"Nessie, when you get home call me, I need to tell you something," my mom said from across the room. She was with another client.

"I will," I replied walking out of the studio and into the parking lot.

**A/N: http: - amazon. Com /images/ I /41X5L3a6SDL ._Sexy Formal Gown _.jpg (Nessie's Dress) Also I'll put little baseball trivia for you. The first three people to come up with the correct answer will get to ask one questions and as an added bonus I'll give them a preview! **

**What late, great Dodgers pitcher was known to fans as "Double D"?**

**BASEBALL SEASON 2010!!!! Can't wait!! **


End file.
